My Wife is Burly
by inchan88
Summary: (Sumarry gagal) "K-kau Yoora kan?"-Baekhyun. "Oh sayangku, manisku tentu saja aku SUAMIMU Park Chanyeol yang barusaja kau nikahi,"-Chanyeol. Saat itu Baekhyun sadar ia telah salah menikahi orang. [T,Chanbaek, Humor, Romance]


**My Wife is Burly**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Hanya meminjam nama untuk mendukung cerita. Adapun tokoh sebenarnya adalah milik dirinya sendiri.**

000

"Menikahlah denganku"

Satu kalimat yang merupakan awal dari perubahan jalan hidup Baekhyun. Benar-benar berubah dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Sang kekasih mengatakan ya, dan sebulan kemudian pernikahan itu terlaksana.

Kini ia dan kekasihnya tengah berjalan menuju altar melalui karpet merah.

"Sayang, perasaan ku saja atau kau lebih tinggi dari biasanya?" Bisik Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

Baekhyun yakin kalau kekasihnya lebih tinggi dari biasanya atau mungkin karena pengaruh heel yang dikenakannya.

"Itu karena heel sayang, lihatlah kedepan nanti kita terjatuh," ucap gadisnya saat mereka tengah berjalan mendekati pendeta setelah Baekhyun mengambilnya dari calon ayah mertuanya.

"Suaramu juga terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya?"

"Aku mengalami masalah tenggorokan,"

"Ahh begitu ya,"

Baekhyun memilih menganggukan kepalanya mencoba mempercayai jawaban calon istrinya ini.

Setelah mereka sampai di depan pendeta, pendeta itupun menanyakan kesiapan kedua mempelai, lalu segera memimpin upacara pemberkatan itu.

"Apakah kau Byun Baekhyun bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol dalam suka dan duka?"

"Ya saya bersedia, Eh? T-tunggu dulu, tadi anda menyebutkan siapa?" Tanyanya pada pendeta di depannya.

"Sayang bisakah kau cukup katakan 'BERSEDIA' saja dan tak perlu bertanya?"

"Ta-tapi-"

Ayolah, tentu Baekhyun merasa terganggu karena pendeta itu salah menyebutkan nama istrinya.

"Tak ada tapi-tapi, mau menikahiku atau tidak?"

"Tentu mau, t-tapi kan,"

"Aku bilang apa untuk tak bertanya tadi!" Gadisnya menatapnya tajam.

"B-baik lanjutkan!" Baekhyun memilih meminta pastur melanjutkan upacaranya dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana. Pikirannya sangat tak enak saat ini.

Sang pastur mengulang kalimatnya dari awal dan sekali lagi terpaksa Baekhyun menjawab "Ya saya bersedia," begitu pun dengan istrinya.

"Sekarang kalian berdua telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri, Kau boleh mencium istrimu Baekhyun-ssi,"

Dengan perasaan yang berdebar tak menentun, Baekhyun segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke istri terkasihnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan namun penuh makna bagi keduanya.

'Sial!'

Itu umpatan Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Kalau bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini pasti Chanyeol sudah melumat habis bibir merah itu.

Setelahnya pesta pernikahan itu berlangsung beberapa jam. Dan tibalah saat-saat yang mendebarkan bagi kedua mempelai. Yups malam pertama yang dinanti telah tiba.

"Sayang apa perlu ku bukakan gaunmu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat tangan istrinya tak bisa menjangkau relseting gaunnya.

"Ya sayang, gaun ini sungguh menyiksaku!" Jawabnya seraya berusaha menarik paksa gaun yang dikenakannya.

"EH? T-tunggu dulu! Kenapa suaramu berubah lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap istrinya dengan perasaan was-was. Masalahnya suara istrinya berubah menjadi bass dan persis suara laki-laki.

"Ini suara ku sayang, sekarang bisa kau membantuku membukanya!" Ucap Chanyeol seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

"K-kau Yoora kan?"

Tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horor.

"Oh sayangku, Baekhyunku yang manis, tentu saja aku Park Chanyeol SUAMIMU yang baru saja kau nikahi, dan Yoora dia sedang ke LA menyusul kekasihnya,"

Brug

Seketika Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"SAYANG! oh ya ampun, sayang bangun kita belum melakukan malam pertama!"

Percuma, mau berapa kalipun ia menggoncang tubuh Baekhyun yang kini terbaring di lantai, tentu Baekhyun tak mungkin membuka matanya karena dia pingsan. #PoorChanyeol.

000

-Awal mulanya-

"Kak jangan gila!"

Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran kakaknya itu. Mentang-mentang punya wajah yang setipe, lantas ia diminta untuk menggantikan menikahi selingkuhan kakaknya itu. Dikatakan selingkuhan tentu karena sesungguhnya kakaknya itu sudah mempunyai pacar sesungguhnya.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, lagi pula dia itu manis, kau tak akan menyesal menikah dengannya!" Bujuk Yoora pada Chanyeol.

"Bohong! Pasti dia bertubuh kekar seperti kekasihmu yang lain siapa namanya itu Kris? Sok bule sekali cihh,"

"Ayolah! Aku sudah menyanggupi untuk menikah dengannya," rengeknya seraya menarik-narik lengan kaus yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Kalau tak suka kenapa menerimanya?"

"Habis dia manis sekali, aku jadi tak tega waktu dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, lalu siapa sangka dia melamarku secepat itu, rupanya dia serius terhadapku," Huhh, alasan yang sungguh konyol menurut Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya yang bernama Park Yoora itu menerima seseorang hanya karena alasan itu. Mungkin alasan utama kenapa Yoora tak meminta bantuan orang lain dan malah memilihnya karena wajah keduanya yang nyaris serupa.

"Oh KAU GILA! Dan lagi, kau memintaku memakai gaun menggantikanmu? dimana otakmu? aku tak mungkin menyembunyikan otot-ototku ini?" ucapnya geram.

"Alah sekali seumur hidup ini, percaya deh, kau tak akan menyesal mendapatkan istri semanis dia, lagipula badanmu krempeng begitu, dan kau tenang saja, itu gaun pengantin dengan lengan panjang, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir,"

"Chh, tapi sungguh dia manis?" tanyanya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja, ini kau lihat sendiri fotonya, aku kirim ya?"

Tak berapa lama foto Baekhyun dengan pose imut sudah berpindah di layar ponsel Chanyeol.

'Oh ya ampun, manis sekali,' Seketika itu juga Chanyeol langsung jatuh hati pada simanis dilayar ponselnya.

"OKE! aku setuju,"

Demi kolor warna pink milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan rela kalau harus mengenakan gaun, yang penting makhluk imut manis lucu itu menjadi miliknya.

-Normal-

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari yang mengintip di balik jendela itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Eemhh," lenguhnya seraya mengeliat pelan.

"Pagi sayang, syukurlah kau sudah bangun," Ucapnya seraya menatap wajah Baekhyun penuh kekaguman.

Kedip Kedip

Baekhyun berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Pernikahan, pesta, berdua dengan istri barunya di kamar pengantin,tunggu dulu! ia benar, dia sudah menikah dan memiliki istri yang cantik bernama Park Chanyeol. APA? Chanyeol? Bukannya Yoora ya? OH dan itulah masalahnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Baekhyun menengok kearah Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dan lebih terkesan ideot di mata Baekhyun.

"KYAAAA!"

Baekhyun kembali tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

END

(Masih bingung Oneshoot atau lanjut?)

Maaf aku datang dengan cerita baru lagi. Tau-tau ide muncul gitu aja dan pengen upload cepat.

Hehe peace padahal masih banyak utang, Termasuk Daddy Tampan juga HWUAAA!

-Salam damai inchan88-


End file.
